


Lepas

by sabakunoghee



Category: Gundala (2019)
Genre: Everything Hurts, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Karena bentuk cinta tertinggi adalah denganmelepaskan.





	Lepas

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Awalnya mau fenfik curcol eh bablas. Kesebut deh. Ehe. (ehe)

Deru mesin dan sayup pengondisi udara adalah satu-satunya suara di antara diam mereka,

Empat roda melaju pelan. Melintasi becek jalanan ibukota. Matahari Jum’at sore tergelincir beberapa jam lalu. Dan kini, ketika jiwa-jiwa penat memilih untuk bersenang-senang dengan para sebaya, Hasbi justru memilih berada di sana. Patuh di belakang setir tanpa kata-kata. Ridwan Bahri terpekur di kursi belakang dengan arah tatapan ke luar jendela. Hasbi sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah spion tengah. Tak ada yang menarik di luar sana – hanya jalanan berpalet muram dan titik gerimis. Namun ia tahu, atasannya pula tahu, betapa mereka sama-sama enggan buka suara sekalipun harus. _Nanti saja_, Hasbi membatin, tangan cekatannya mendarat di persneling, _pasti beliau masih pusing dengan rapat bar– _

“Memang SK-nya sudah keluar, Bi?”

_–atau tidak_.

“Sudah, Pak,” suara khas perhentian kereta terdengar sayup. Hasbi bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu membagi dua fokusnya kepada Ridwan dan kegiatan menyetirnya, “Mulai Senin minggu depan.”

SK – Surat Keputusan; bagi Ridwan, tak berlebihan jika ia sebut sebagai malapetaka yang menyamar menjadi secarik kertas tanpa dosa. Dibubuhi tanda tangan pejabat-pejabat bersangkutan dan nama Hasbi di atasnya. Diperkuat dengan materai dan stempel kenegaraan. Sebuah legalitas, dan, _poof_, ia harus merelakan ‘kehilangan’ tangan kanannya yang sangat ia butuhkan (dan banggakan, _sebenarnya,_ tetapi Ridwan ogah mengumbar kata-kata sentimentil). Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napas berat.

“Kebiasaan, bikin keputusan serba mendadak,” rutuknya tanpa melihat ke arah depan, “Kamu iya-iya juga ya, pasti?” Ridwan menceploskan kalimat tersebut dengan intonasi canda terpaksa.

Hasbi tidak langsung menjawab.

Palang kereta diangkat. Sedan hitam tersebut perlahan maju dengan aura sesak yang asing.

Ridwan tidak menanti jawaban – ia _tahu_ Hasbi dan loyalitasnya. Anak muda berintegritas dan pekerja keras. Datang dari keluarga yang cukup berada tak lantas membuatnya sombong dan enggan belajar. Ia berkali-kali menegur keras. Entah karena sikapnya yang kikuk atau karena rasa penasarannya yang terkadang salah tempat, tetapi Ridwan melihat perkembangan dan potensi Hasbi hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan. Anak ingusan lugu berkacamata bingkai tebal itu kini menjabat titel staf khusus bukan karena keberuntungan semata. Hasbi dapat ia percayai sedemikian rupa karena ia _layak_.

Memikirkan ia harus mentatar ulang pekerja lain membuat kepala Ridwan pening. Usianya tidak lagi muda, kesabarannya kurang optimal untuk mengajari dari nol, dan alasan-alasan lain yang kalau mau ia daftar, tidak akan ada habisnya. Mayoritas tidak jauh dari sisi egoisnya sebagai seorang manusia.

“Saya sebetulnya sudah menyampaikan kalau saya keberatan dipindah ke daerah,” lampu merah dan hujan di luar semakin lebat, “Tapi ya… Saya juga ada pertimbangan lain, jadi… Saya bilang iya.”

Ridwan masih memperhatikan tetesan air yang berlomba-lomba turun, “Finansial?”

“Salah satunya,” Hasbi mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk di roda setir, “Tapi ya saya dengar, kalau di daerah, ada kans belajar lebih banyak lagi,” vokalnya gamang, “Saya pikir… Saya butuh banyak pengalaman.”

“Ya, kalau di daerah memang permasalahannya unik, tapi tidak kalah kompleks daripada di kota besar, pendekatan ke masyarakat setempat berbeda jauh karena beberapa masih memegang teguh tradisi,” sambung Ridwan dengan intonasi lebih mantap, “Tapi masalahnya, kamu tidak bilang apa-apa sama saya,” kali ini, sorot matanya tertuju ke arah cermin persegi panjang di tengah-tengah interior mobil.

Hasbi memberanikan diri melirik – dan menemukan refleksi atasannya yang tengah menatap balik.

(Ia menemukan gurat terluka di sana.)

“Saya…” lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau. Hasbi memacu kendaraan mewah tersebut dan membiarkan kata-katanya sejenak menggantung. Masih ia ingat jelas pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar – antara Ridwan Bahri dan Haidar Subandi. Kalimat-kalimat yang tidak seharusnya masuk ke gendang telinganya dan membawanya tak lain daripada mimpi buruk. Fakta bahwa ‘kotor’ yang RIdwan maksud melibatkan sosok paling ditakuti di dunia politik membuat ia merasa dibohongi. _Tidak_. Kurang tepat.

_Terkhianati_, mungkin paling cocok.

Jika sekadar dukungan dana, Hasbi masih bisa memahami. Atau bisik-bisik nepotisme, ia tidak akan ambil peduli. Toh, kinerja Ridwan sebagai anggota dewan tidak pernah berada di zona merah. Tingkat kehadirannya tinggi. Keputusan-keputusannya logis dan pro-rakyat. Bukan masalah, jika Ridwan dapat duduk enak di posisinya yang sekarang karena rekomendasi – selama ia dapat memamerkan taring.

Namun yang ia tahu _lebih_ dari semua itu. Sentuhan terlibat di sana. Sanjung dan rayu dan tawa yang tidak pernah ia tahu Ridwan punya. Semua itu terlalu berat untuk dirinya yang memuja dalam senyap.

_Saya nggak bisa melihat kamu dimiliki orang lain._

“…nggak lebih dari sekadar asisten juga ‘kan, Pak?”

Ridwan mengernyit.

Tidak lama, karena Hasbi tidak lagi bersembunyi. Mereka berkomunikasi lewat pantulan cermin yang sama-sama merefleksikan sisi terdalam, dua pasang mata yang bersirobok dengan kemelut di batin masing-masing. Ridwan tidak menjawab. Hasbi tahu diam milik Ridwan adalah persetujuan. Ia tidak tahu apa, kenapa, bagaimana. _Sejak kapan_. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak waktu yang terlewatkan. Terlalu padat kesibukan yang dijalani. Pun rasa yang ia alami sepi dari percik gejolak, Hasbi tidak dapat menampik rasa nyaman itu bukan imaji. Namun Ridwan adalah Ridwan; yang tegas dalam bertindak dan menutup akses ke dalam ranah pribadinya. Hasbi tak dapat melangkah lebih jauh daripada ini.

Detik itu, air berjatuhan lebih lambat daripada tempo yang seharusnya – dan Ridwan tahu sebabnya. Maka sejenak ia memejamkan mata. Mungkin ia selama ini terlena dengan kepiawaian Hasbi dalam bekerja di sampingnya. Mungkin mutasi adalah jalan yang terbaik. Mungkin memang harus seperti ini.

Sudah saatnya Hasbi merentangkan sayap sesuai inginnya sendiri.

“Terbaik yang pernah kerja sama saya,” Ridwan akhirnya menjawab, “Saya bakal merasa kehilangan.”

“Saya tahu,” _saya juga. Lebih dalam, malahan,_ “Saya juga bakal kangen Bapak, tapi ya, saya nggak bisa begini-begini terus,” Hasbi mencoba diplomatis saat merespon, “Saya juga harus berkembang, ‘kan?”

Ridwan terkekeh pelan, “Ya,” ia mengangguk, “Jangan putus kontak saja sama saya.”

“Pasti,” napasnya yang sempat tercuri telah kembali, “Omong-omong, Bapak jadi mau makan dulu?”

“Boleh. Kebetulan sate klathak bukanya lewat jam sebelas, saya kasih tahu langganan saya sejak kuliah ke kamu,” suara Ridwan yang sempat sendu kini kembali vitalitasnya, “Kamu suka kambing, ‘kan?”

“Saya sih apa saja dimakan, Pak,” Hasbi berseloroh dengan tawa yang begitu natural. _Lega_.

Sepotong kisahnya tentang Ridwan Bahri biarlah ia pendam sendiri – katakan ia egois untuk sebuah pilihan yang terkesan pengecut. Ia manusia biasa. Ia mawas diri. Ia tidak ingin mengorbankan profesionalitas dan nama baik. Itulah kenapa Hasbi memilih mundur satu langkah.

Karena bentuk cinta tertinggi adalah dengan _melepaskan_.


End file.
